


that one musical.ly

by TheGayOldSponge



Category: jacob saggytitz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOldSponge/pseuds/TheGayOldSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jacob x reader smut <br/>very vry too sexy NSFS (not saef for school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one musical.ly

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes

THAT ONE MUSICL.Y

it was so sad. i was crying as i said bye bye bye (bye bye) to my BFf/N same was she. i hate my stupif dad for macking us move to america from our greate homeland austria. i think of all the kangaroos and abrbeques that i'll not have. vegemite no longer.   
and my stupid BF/n just broke up with me. it was very serious because we're in year 7 now and we are adults. he took my 2nd virgin and i even blowed him. i am so heartbrak.  
///  
we board the plane and i feel so sad again  
until i see a beautiful boy with hazel eyes abnd hair shining liek a concubine shield. his lips were crusty and eyebrows scraggly.  
yum  
////  
JACOB'S P.O.V.:  
after finishing my magcon tour in australian i was tired. all the ibicthes wanted to get in my pants but they were twelbe and im 13!!1111!!!! im not a pedo, damn.. i m neveer getting another girlfriend all the rumours and speculation get to my head and im too famous.  
////   
YOUR POB:  
*need 2 pee*  
"dad i need the bathroom"  
"okay hunny be safe"  
"gOD DaD i'm ThIrtEn Im A tEEEnAgER I Cna DoWh at I waNt"

my dad doesnt understand  
no one does bc i left australi and am on plane  
im so depressed

Narratir;  
life was so hard for Y/N and she was not attention when she bumped into the hot guy she saw earlir   
his braces were ho t and his voice was cracking  
he looked 5 eyars old but Y/N is kinky so she's into that

 

JACOBS POVS:  
i was on my pghone filming a musically for the thirsty 11 yr olds who worship me when i girl fellon to my lap. she posed as she made her descent and starting lip syncing with me

"woooho its just ma myself and i solo rideing til i die cause i got me for life woohoo dont need a hand to hold even when the night is golf i got that fire in my sole" (she fell down in the soloridig bit)

she grabbed my hand to not falll more when it said hand to hold and then her shirt moved a bit showing her training bra (thats called a criop top in australia but its not reallya shirt its like stretchy spandexy thing and its onli for girls in pubert) it was fleuro yellow mmhmm

i caught it on film and laugh haha it was funny and stilll in time.   
i post it so i say "hey Y/N whats your name so i can tag u"

she repliess" Y/N"  
YOUR POV:  
omg im sorry i landed on your manhood  
JACOBS POV:  
haha and then what (;   
YOUR POV:  
oh u got me there  
feels very good and ncie  
JACOB:  
feels better in your vajayjay  
YOU:   



End file.
